Windows to the Soul
by whatshewrotex
Summary: A OFC/Blaise Zabini fanfic/This is about bullying, as it really pisses me off and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. SO I hope you will give it a chance, because I think it will send a strong message! Please Read and Review. Minor Draco/Hermione. It will be a lemon eventually. Slow Build. I suck at summaries, so just give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. Except Mona. And the plot. JK Rowling, thank you for fueling my creativity with your plethora of amazing characters. Reviews are much appreciated! Please, it makes me want to press on and get better. Rip me apart, it will only help this story become a great one!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Windows to the Soul**

 ** _Mona's POV_**

Eyes down, Mona. That's what I always remind myself. Keep your eyes scraping against the floor of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In class, keep your eyes on the board, or the book, or the test. Don't look at anybody. Looking at somebody would invite them in and I couldn't have that. I am the type of girl, that when the teacher calls on me, the whole class begins to murmur. I don't have friends. When all the other halls scramble to their dorms to meet their friends or boyfriends and talk to them up until the last second before the next class began, I quickly and quietly walk to my next class. I'm always there first, even though I always leave last.

I avoid contact with other human beings at all costs, as every time somebody speaks to me, its never friendly. The only time I interact with them is when I am required to by a Professor. I don't play sports, I'm not in any clubs. I am the type of girl you can't pick out in a crowd. The type of girl the other girls make fun of right in front of me because they don't even notice I'm standing there. I still don't look up. I don't speak up either. I don't care, because when I drag myself to the bathroom everyday during my Charms class and finally pick my eyes up to look in the mirror, I can clearly see they are right. I have pin straight, mousy brown hair that drops just to my shoulders, I dress like a 72 year old woman and I don't socialize with any of them. Even if it were just that, those three things, they would ostracize me anyways. I wish it were just that though.

The absolute worse part about my appearance, I think- as I finally pull my face into focus in the clouded mirror, is my eyes. My eyes have earned me some of my favorite nicknames "She-Wolf" or "Demona". My eyes were an eerie yellow color, which faded into a super dark ring of brown around the edge of my irises. I see where they could get those nicknames. My eyes even caused my church-going mother to abandon me with my father when I was around 6 months old and my permanent eye color started to develop. She swore I was the devil and even tried to drown me, but luckily my dad had come home early as she was filling the tub and beginning to push me under. Apparently, in her delusional mind, I- an innocent infant, was the devil herself. I don't even know what she looks like, but my mother's mom, who occasionally watched me growing up, considering my dad now had to work twice as hard just to make end's meet, had no problem telling me the story every single time I was with her. I knew she resented me too, for my mother up and leaving. Just by the way she would joyously tell the story, up until the point that my father came in and stopped her. However, I couldn't hate her as she did help my father greatly when it came to watching me, considering my father had nobody other than the two of us.

I grew up thinking myself as taboo, even thinking I deserved it. That I deserved to have my mother try and drown me as a baby. That I deserved to have a whole tuna sandwich thrown at my face during my 5th year. That I deserve to get my backpack stolen at least 3 times a month and all of my notes and homework to be scribbled on with satanic symbols and crappy drawings of wolves. That I deserve to be tripped at least twice a day. That I deserve to get shoved into walls. To be called a wide variety of painful names. To never be accepted. To be alone. To be afraid. To have to walk around with my head down. Why? I was born this way, I didn't choose it. Yet, here I am again, same time, same place, staring at the yellow orbs that have caused me so much misery. Hating myself to the very core for something that is completely out of my control. Wishing that my mother had succeeded in drowning me. Wishing that time Rachel Patterson tripped me down the stairs, I would have broken my neck instead of my arm.

So, after a particularly rousing session of self hate, I decided that I wanted to go home to the prefect's common room, instead of deal with this school for the rest of the day. I was just going to go there, wash my face and curl up on my favorite chair with Anne of Green Gables and fall into a restless sleep. So, I dipped out the side door and started up the path through the woods that lead to the prefects dormatory.  
_

I hadn't expected anybody to be there. Most of the prefects hardly EVER missed class. I rarely did either. In fact, if there was one thing I was good at in life, it was school and being responsible. But I could feel my eyes throbbing from the recent spout of tears, along with my head and I knew that I wouldn't be able to attend class any longer that day. Not that anybody would have missed me.

I didn't notice the eyes that watched me as I entered the dorm either. I let out an exasperated sigh, threw my book bag on the floor and grabbed my book from the table. Unfortunately, when I opened it, it too had many unsightly and unfriendly doodles on it and a fresh wave of tears hit me. I whipped the book, in any particular direction and let out a frustrated growl.

"I'm not a fucking wolf! I'm not a fucking demon! I can't help that my eyes are this way. God, why couldn't I have died when my mother tried to drown me?! Why do I have to live this life, why can't it be normal? Why can't I be normal!" I screamed, fully believing I was in complete solitude. I slammed my fist into the nearest wall, again and again, effectively cracking the sheet rock, before I retreated up the stairs to my room, deciding on just sleeping the pain away.

-  
 _ **Blaise POV**_

I watched as Mona's small frame retreated up the stairs. Apparently, she had no idea I was there, sitting in the big black chair in the corner of the prefect's common room. My eyes dropped to the book that had skidded to a stop just a few feet away from me. Once I heard her door slam shut, I reached down to pick it up. At any given time, I could usually find Mona reading said book in the large maroon chair opposite the room from me. Not that I was actually looking for her or anything. She just always happened to be where I was, 9 times out of 10.

I found myself thumbing through endless drawings of Mona as a werewolf, demon, clawing somebody's heart out, killing multiple people and about 300 nasty comments regarding her. My eyes trailed to the stairs she had just tore up, her words ringing in my ears. I had never been one to participate in the cruelty that was displayed for the yellow-orbed girl. I didn't necessarily stop anybody, either. It was easier to stand by and do nothing, however seeing her frustrated outburst, hearing her desperate cries for the first time in my life, struck a cord in my icy heart. I frowned, putting the book on the table, before shooting it with a spell to remove all of the vandalism.

A particular set of words really bugged me, about Mona's mother. It seems she never once knew what it was like to be accepted. Her eyes, to me, were amazing and I had assumed that people were just jealous of her unique color when it had all started, but the pranks and rude comments had gotten far more worse as time went on. I sighed, rising to my feet as I followed the same path up the stairs that Mona had, reaching her room. I stood in front of her door for a few moments, preparing myself. What could I even say to her? Nothing. I was going to leave the book and turn to leave, when the door whizzed open. My brown eyes met her yellow, however she quickly dropped her gaze from mine, which caused me to frown even more. I decided against speaking, but I shoved the book under her dropped gaze and reluctantly she took it. I turned and started down the stairs, shooting a glance over my shoulder as she began to thumb through the pages. I watched as a radiant smile ripped across her face and she retreated back inside her room.

That was more than enough thanks for me.

 **_A Few Days Later_**

 **Mona's POV**

My favorite place when I was at Hogwarts, was Hogsmade. I could put a pair of sunglasses on and be treated like a normal person. I would actually get waited on, be able to buy things and the shop owners would not even bat an eye at me. It was a little piece of heaven. By about noon, this fine Saturday morning, I was ready to retreat back to the castle with all my new treasures.

I was about half way home when things started to go sour. I saw a group of Slytherins approaching me and I cringed. Out of all the houses, the Slytherins where the absolute meanest to me. Minus Blaise Zabini, who actually was the only person to even preform any type of kindness to me. I saw his tall frame in the back of the group and couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I regretted it instantly. Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice filled ears and cracked the drums wide open.

"What are you looking at, Demona! Don't ever raise your head in our presence!" She screeched, while Goyle effectively stripped my sunglasses off of my face. The sun reflected off the snow and I knew my eyes were shining even brighter than normal by the disgusted look on a few of their faces. I heard my glasses crunch in the snow and my eyes darted to Blaise, who had a remorseful look on his face, but wouldn't meet my eyes. I understood that his act of kindness before was only something he would do alone and not in the presence of his usual gang. However, my heart sunk even further than it ever had before. I felt myself being shoved backwards, and with a thud by body hit the snow and my head hit something hard. My vision was becoming hazy. I felt a sharp pain to my ribs and sides. I knew I was being kicked. Tears stung my eyes and with a final kick to my head, the world went black.

 **-**

 **Blaise's POV**

Watching my friends assault this girl was hard to stomach. It was hard for me not to speak out and I hated myself for every second that I had let pass that they tormented Mona. I knew it wasn't of my social status to speak up and actually protect somebody, so like a coward I sat by and watched them. I watched the light leave her eyes and watched as my group of friends disappeared towards Hogsmade, leaving her body to die in the cold. Slowly, I approached the body. She was cold, white. I thought maybe she was dead, but the light pulse in her neck told me other wise. I swooped her up into my arms, ready to carry her back to Madam Pomphrey.

"You won't make it all the way there in the cold." A familiar voice ripped me from my frantic thoughts. Draco stood a few yards from me, with a skeptical look on his face. "Let's just take her to the Shrieking Shack. I'll go get Granger and meet you there." Draco spoke, before disappearing back towards Hogsmade. I made a mad dash for the shack. I set her down on a old bed, cringing slightly at the blood on my robes from her head. She had been hurt bad. I heard Draco and Hermione enter a few moments later. Draco and I left her to do her work.

In our final year at Hogwarts, both me and Mona had become Prefects, while Hermione and Draco had become head boy and girl. Draco, began the year as a selfish prat, like most of us in Slytherin. However, by halfway through the year, about a month prior, him and Hermione had began dating and he made a drastic change for the better. Now, he was the only bloke I could count on and I was so thankful that he was dating a future Doctor at St. Mungo's.

"Why are you so worried about Demo-" The look I sent him stopped him from continuing the nickname. "Mona I mean. Why do you care so much? I haven't seen you this worried in ages." I pondered his statement for a while, baffled myself. Why did this girl capture my attention so much? Why did I care that she was getting bullied so brutally? She wasn't my problem. I let out a rough sigh, already knowing the answer.  
"There's something about her, Draco. I don't know why I care so much, all I can say is that I do." I responded, running a hand over my buzzed head. "Pansy and them left her for dead, what was I supposed to do? Let her die in the cold?" I know I was being defensive, but I couldn't come to terms with the feelings bubbling in my stomach. Hermione came out a few moments later, eyes pinning on me instantly.

"She will be okay, but she's going to have to rest here for a while. Draco and I are scheduled for rounds tonight, so we have to leave. You're going to have to watch over her tonight, Zabini." I couldn't ignore the lurching feeling my heart gave and I found myself nodding and sitting there numbly as Draco and Hermione left. Slowly, I rose to my feet and moved into the room where she slept.

When I actually got the chance to look at her peaceful, sleeping face I couldn't help but smile and think that she deserved so much more than how she was treated. I noticed that pail, pink scars on her wrists and frowned deeply. I had heard myself how badly she wished not to be alive, yet it didn't actually hit me until I had seen them. Dancing up and down her wrists, taunting me. I sat down on the edge of the bed, moving a piece of hair from her face. Man, was I tired. Soon, I found myself laying next to her, before slipping into a deep sleep.

 **_**  
 **Mona's POV**

When I woke up, I had a terrible headache. Slowly, the memories started flooding back to me and I frowned. Was I still outside? The darkness slowly came into focus and I realized that I was somewhere other than my bedroom or outside. The second thing I noticed was that the bed was dipped and there was a snoring figure next to me. I let out a small yelp and stood to move away from whoever it was, but dizziness rushed my senses and I found myself on my ass with a loud thump. Said being woke with a start.

"What's going on?" A deep voice rang out and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was about to speak, but he began before I. "Oh, right. Mona, are you alright? What are you doing on the floor?" Soon, I found the fireplace lighting up and the mocha-skinned man known as Blaise was sweeping me up into his arms and placing me back in the bed. "You have to rest in bed for a while, you've been through a lot."

I was speechless. Tears prickled my eyes, threatening to fall. I swallowed again, my eyes meeting his in the shimmering light of the nearby fireplace. Happiness flooded my chest. I thought he would have left me there, considering he didn't stop them.

"Why.. Why did you help me?" I asked, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Because, you don't deserve to die in the snow before you even had a chance to prove yourself." I smiled at his words and he cleared his throat before speaking again. "But, you should go back to bed. I'll sleep over there on the couch, I didn't mean to fall asleep next to you. I.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to man up and-"

"You did rescue me though, didn't you? You can sleep in the bed if you want. Just... no funny business." I blushed seriously hard, my words coming from my mouth before I even had the chance to think. He studied my face for a while, before nodding and climbing back into bed. We fell into a deep sleep moments after, his arm resting around my midsection.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More to come soon! Please, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: From here on out, it will be a third person, all seeing perspective.**

 **Chapter 2.**

The bright sunlight filtered in through the tattered drapes, awaking both of them around the same time. Mona's vision was still spinning, from the recent brain injury she had received and she let out a tired groan. Blaise instinctively pulled her body into his, breathing in her sweet natural scent. They both thankfully had no classes that day, as they were both scheduled to do rounds all night. Quite frankly, Mona didn't see how she could walk around the room, let alone the corridors. But it was still early. Plus, her father, long ago, had taught her of a special healing charm, passed down from generation to generation. Once she was able to see clearly, she pried herself from Blaise's death grip and grabbed her wand. Thankfully, somebody had grabbed her treasures and brought them indoors, including said wand. Muttering the quick spell, she could feel her pain leave her head and smiled in satisfaction as she flopped back against the covers.

Blaise watched the witch mutter a spell he had never heard of, but her relieved face quickly enlightened him to what it had done for her. He smirked as her body hit the covers and found himself pulling her against his toned chest once more. He watched her blush madly, and tense slightly, causing a throaty laugh to erupt from his throat. It was almost like they were meant to be that way, like this was a natural thing. But his delusions were quickly crushed when she ripped herself from his grip moments later.

"Uh.. thanks, for everything.. but I have to go." She said, as she quickly gathered her things, leaving Blaise in a stupor. He tried to calculate what he did wrong on the way back to Hogwarts, but couldn't quite figure it out. Perhaps she was scared? Maybe even mad that he had let it get to that point before stepping in? He frowned at himself, deciding that had been it. He smacked his hand to his forehead, swearing to himself that he would make it right.

That night, they had patrol's together, and as usual, she didn't make any eye contact with him. She didn't even speak to him when he spoke to her. It pissed him off for the most part. He even attempted to apologize for not saving her soon enough, though he already had that night, but she just nodded and said nothing. She separated herself from him soon after and made sure that they were patrolling different corridors at different times. Mona saw him down the end of the corridor she was beginning to patrol down, so she spun on her heal and made a mad dash down the adjacent hallway. She hadn't expected to run into Crab and Goyle, arms full of sweets and junk. They eyed her with hungry eyes, food dropping from their arms around him. Mona found herself swallowing thickly and backing up towards the direction she was just running from.

"Ay bloke, say we can get with her? A girl that gets no attention should be easy. She fucked Nott, didn't she?" One of them said as fear clouded her vision. She reared herself back, then turned to run, before being hit with a stupefy spell. A spell! Why didn't she think to cast one upon the pair. Desperately, she tried to wiggle free of the spell'd restraints with no success. Hot tears spilled from her yellow eyes as she felt her body being dragged by grubby fingers towards the pair. A desperate cry for help slipped from her mouth, before a punch to the face left her seeing stars.

Blaise heard a distant yell for help down the end of the corridor he was currently on and ran towards the noise. His blood ran cold, recognizing the voice instantly. He would know it anywhere. His feet pounded on the ground, towards the direction it came from. Finally, he reached them, eyes landing on the disgusting pig boys, ripping her bra open without mercy. Her voluptuous boobs flopped out and Blaise saw red, sending curses at both the boys, causing the pair to fly away from her half naked body. He thanked the gods that he was close enough to be able to save her this time. He would have never forgiven himself, had they gotten their way. He tried not to stare at her milky white skin as he picked her up in his arms. Her flushed face peered up at him and he kept eye contact with her, promising her she'd be safe now. She seemed to be completely out of it, and he noticed the bruising beginning to appear on her temple.

But where could he take her? Momentarily, he set her down, quickly snatching up her robe and wrapping it around her, before carrying her to the only place he knew to be safe at the time, the Head's room. Hermione and Draco were probably sharing a room at that point, so one of the beds would be free. Quickly, he ascended the steps toward their room, knocking frantically at the door, before a disheveled Hermione answered. She took one look at the pair before allowing them in. With a quick counter-spell, the stupefy wore off Mona's body and she followed Hermione up the stairs for a change of clothes. Blaise left to find replacements for the rest of the night. He knew Mona would be unable to finish this night, the fear in her eyes was plain for everyone and anyone to see. And he could only see himself by her side for the rest of the night.

He arrived back to the Head room a few moments later, having received the password from Hermione. He climbed the steps and entered the room where he saw Hermione take Mona, seeing her sitting at the edge of the bed. Her golden eyes sparkled in the light of the several candles on the walls. Blaise found himself swallowing hard, unable to tear his eyes away from her. She stood up slowly, a disdained look on her face.

"Look, I appreciate you saving me and all that, but I don't know what you're playing at. I don't know what you're game plan is, but I don't want to be a part of a long, drawn out prank, that's just going to put me over the edge. So, if you could kindly stay away from me, I think it would be best for everyone." Her words were full of venom, anger and pain. She sent him one last look, perhaps of sorrow, before disappearing behind the doors to the adjoining bathroom. Blaise stared after her, blankly. He clenched and unclenched his fists, anger filling his body, before he scoffed and turned on his heal to leave. She didn't want his help? Well, that was just fine then.

Mona waited until she heard the door shut, before beginning to fill the tub in the large bathroom. She was going to do this, then leave back to the prefects common room. Surely Hermione and Draco were only being pleasant to her as part of Blaise's plan. He was just making it realistic. This isn't the first time somebody feigned friendship just to rip out the false hope from underneath her. He was just trying to make a fool of her and she wasn't going to be stupid enough to fall for it this time.

Mona stripped from her robes, reaching into her pocket to pull out the tiny metal razor that had always brought her relief in times like this. Her body slipped into the hot water and she sunk down, up to her mouth. She turned to razor over and over in her hand, contemplating where she should cut this time. Contemplating the sinking feeling in her gut, the feeling like she was in the wrong. She let out a frustrated growl, slicing easily through an old scar, hissing in pleasure as her blood bubbled to the surface. There was no way she was wrong, this had happened before. Theodore Nott had faked his friendship with her, told her she could always come to him, took her virginity, told her they were dating and that she could approach him whenever she wanted and to not be afraid. That he loved her, so his friends would accept her now.  
She cringed at the memory, feeling the bile begin to rise in her throat. Quickly, she sliced through her skin once more. The memory continued to fill her thoughts. How she had approached him at the Great Hall, a few days later, to ask him for help with a simple assignment. How he gave her a disgusted look, even though the night before he was on top of her, claiming her, calling her beautiful. Saying those three words she had always longed to hear. She remembered his words, how much they had stung.

"Why the FUCK are you even talking to me? Are you that stupid that you'd actually believe I cared about you?" His friends erupted in laughter, asking her which pair of panties she was wearing today, her face turned bright red as she began to back away. Her body hit somebody else's who shoved her face first into the table, effectively covering her in a mess of different foods. For good measure, Pansy Parkinson dumped a bowl of pudding on the back of her head. She remembered leaving the hall in hysterics. She remembered making it to her private bathroom, and she remembered her world going black shortly after. That time, she had almost succeeded in killing herself, but found herself awake the next day. Much to her displeasure.

Another slice through her wrist, blood turning the water pink as it slid down her forearm and dripped rapidly into the tub. Blaise being nice to her was probably just another attempt to be the laughing stock of the Slytherin table. She wasn't going to be so naive this time. After letting herself bleed a sufficient amount, she quickly dried off, bandaged herself and got dressed before escaping towards the prefects common room.

She would not be the fool this time. She would never let anybody in, ever again.

Sulking was an understatement. Here we find Blaise, sitting in the same black chair that he had been in when his interests began in the girl. His chin resting in his large palm as he stared into space. Why did she hate him so badly? He was just trying to be her friend. Well, he couldn't lie to himself, he knew he'd eventually want more than just her friendship. Not like that mattered, because it seemed like he'd never even make it to the friendship phase. Every time he helped her, she ran away and acted completely ungrateful.

"You would think somebody with no friends would want a friend. Yet, she shuts me right down, every time." He said to himself, letting out his umpteenth sigh of the evening. He couldn't figure it out, truly couldn't. Why did she hate him so badly? Blaise was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he barely noticed the portrait open, and the brunette stumble in. The made eye contact for a second, before she turned her gaze and headed up the stairs. Leaving Blaise, once more wanting to say everything he could to fix it, mouth hanging open, but no words coming out. He heard her door quietly shut a few moments later. Part of him wanted to give up, wanted to just say 'forget her, who needs her anyways.' But couldn't. He couldn't get her off of his mind, so stopping would be downright impossible. He would make her realize that he wasn't playing at anything, that he just wanted to be there for her.

Blaise rose from his seat, one last time and headed back to his best friend's dorm. He was going to need some serious advice, because the route he was going down was obviously failing.  
_

Needless to say, Draco was pretty ticked to be roused from his slumber for the 2nd time that night, but for his best bloke, he would do anything. Besides, it seemed his bushy haired partner was also eager to assist in the plan and one look into those honey-brown eyes, it was down right impossible to say no. So here the three of them were, sipping tea at 3 a.m. discussing why the hell Mona kept pushing Blaise away, even though he had been nothing but nice to her. However, after Blaise explained the last thing she had said to him, Hermione's eyes lit up with that all-knowing look she gets.

"You do realize what happened last year right?" Hermione spoke, looking between the two boys who had equally confused looks on their faces. Hermione found herself rolling her eyes at the pair, before clearing her throat. "Honestly, you think you would know what goes on in your own house, with somebody you are relatively close too. Anyways, long story short. Theodore Nott faked being in love with her, even got in her knickers just to embarrass her in the great hall. You don't remember Pansy dumping pudding all over the back of her head? She did have longer hair then."

The memory hit the two of them like a ton of bricks. At the time, they both found it funny. Blaise even remembers laughing at the bumbling girl at their table. He shook his head at himself. It made so much more sense now. Even the sad, longing glance she had sent him before going into the bathroom earlier that night. Its not that she didn't want a friend, its that she trusted him to do the same thing his house mate had done to her the year before. Blaise's blood was boiling, he wanted to go rip the prat out of his bed right now and beat him to a bloody pulp. But, he couldn't help Mona if he was expelled, so he stayed firmly in his seat.

"So what am I supposed to do?" He asked the pair, trying to calm the anger stirring in his chest.

"I'd say you should just keep doing what you're doing, but I would talk to her first. Make sure you explain that you're not going to do what he did and you just want to be her friend. Tell her that you will wait for her to trust you, even if it takes forever. And then stick with it. If you give up, all the trust you are slowly going to build will go right out the window." Hermione said, putting a thoughtful finger on her chin as she tried to drum up some more advice.

"Yea, I agree," came his best bloke's voice and catching Blaise's eyes. "I think it would be wise to also start standing up for her in public. If she sees that, she's more likely to believe that you aren't just fucking with her." Hermione nodded at her boyfriend's addition, sending him a happy smile. Draco could be really smart and sensitive when he wanted to be and it happened to be one of her biggest turn ons.

"Yea, and we'll help you with that part. If she sees all three of us working in her favor, I think she'll be more partial to us. I mean, we're talking about a girl who has known nothing but ridicule and rejection her entire life. We're going to have to be patient."

Blaise obsorbed their advice, deeming it as the best advice he had every recieved. The fact that they were willing to help him, made him smile brightly at the pair. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it. Now, I'm gonna go bother Mona and see if she will talk to me."

The pair nodded to Blaise, before they stood and Hermione practically dragged Draco up the stairs. Draco shot him the eye brows before disappearing behind their bedroom door. Blaise quickly left as to not hear any of the foreplay.  
_

Thinking of what he was going to say, he didn't realize he was standing in front of Mona's door, until another prefect, returning from rounds, asked him if he was going to stand there all night. He found himself blushing, before knocking on her door. There was a groan, some rustling and a cool burst of air as the door flew open. She frowned, seeing it was him and was about ready to slam the door, but he was obviously much stronger than the smaller and pushed against it, effectively preventing her from shutting him out.

"Just hear me out, please." He said, and she shrugged, stepping aside so he could enter. She sat down on the chair in the corner of her room and waited for him to begin, yellow eyes piercing through his soul. Suddenly his throat was dry and he had lost what he was going to say. However, her expectant glare told him he had about 5 seconds to begin talking before she hexed him into oblivion.

"Look, Mona. I get what Nott did you to last year, but I'm hear to say I'm not him and I'm not going to do that to you. I understand that you probably aren't going to believe me, but I'm not going to give up. I'm gonna be your friend, even if you won't be mine. Until you see that this isn't some prank." He finished, sucking up a deep breath of air. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. Her glare softened momentarily, before standing up and turning to look out the window.

"I don't believe you, I'd be stupid to just agree because you came to talk to me." Blaise's face fell at her words and he was about to speak before she began again. "But I'll allow it, and on the off chance that you're being serious, then maybe MAYBE, sometime down the road, we can be friends. Maybe. Now, can I go back to sleep?"

"Really? I mean, er- cool, okay. Sounds good. I'll let you go then. Goodnight, Mona, see you tomorrow." He said, flashing her back a smile before exiting her room.

Mona stared at her smiling reflection and flushed cheeks. Deep down, she hoped he was being legit.

 **A/N: Please read and review! As it goes on, it will turn into a lemon. Like I said though, this will be a slow build. And as the story goes on there will me more Draco/Hermione as well. I hope you guys are enjoying it!**


End file.
